The present invention relates to a demand assign communication control system and, more particularly, to a demand assign communication control system, in which communication channel assignment is set (in response to and) only in response to communication demands.
In this type of demand assigned communication control system in the prior art, a central communication controller, in response to receipt of a communication demand, assigns a vacant channel of the communication line to the central communication controller to which the opposite terminal of communication is connected, and in order to match the channel assignment information between the two central communication controllers it transmits all newly assigned channel information (i.e., communication terminal address information, newly assigned channel No. information, etc.) to the other central communication controller by making use of a control channel.
In such a prior art demand assigned communication control system, the channel setting time between the central communication controllers is greatly dependent on the transmission speed of the control channel since a control channel is used to transmit all newly assigned channel information. In other words, when the control channel transmission speed is set to be low for efficient communication, considerable time is required until it is ready to commence the communication between terminals, which is undesired for efficient and smooth data communication itself.